The love of the daughter of Arceus
by Lady AuraYuki
Summary: Leanna doesn't know what to do . She has to choose between Darkrai, Gaito, and Paul . Her Friend has turned evil. She is the only one who can fix all of this.
1. Chapter 1

There was a shadowy figure in the dark then another they were coming toward me my heart stopped . "Leanna wake up !" yelled my mother "You're going to be late to meet up with Paul !"

I opened my eyes and smiled and I thought "YES!!!!!!!!!!!!! . I got up and got dressed . I ran out the door towards Veilstone city to meet Paul .

I got on my bicycle with Torchic in the front and we zoomed of . When we got to Veilstone city Paul was waiting at the entrance . He had his Totodile in his arms and a Chimchar on his back .

Then in the Berry Master's house was my best friend Hannah she was talking to the little girl so she could get the berry app for her Pokétch . I ran to Paul and hugged him he just smiled .

Just then Hannah's Infernape jumped on my back and fell to the ground face first . "HANNAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1" I screamed . Hannah ran over and returned Infernaped to its pokéball . "Sorry" she said in a guilty voice .

We all ran to the Veilstone gym to talk to Reggie Paul's older brother . We asked if he could lend us his Staraptor . He said "Sure but where are you going?" I said "To Canalave city I need to go to the library ."

So we went and I thought I saw black in the water . When we got to Canalave city Hannah ran toward the gym to battle Byron . So I went to the poké mart and saw a guy dressed in green . He said "You are Leanna yes? I got a pakage for you ." He gave me a card and he left . I got supplies and ran out .

I saw Hannah, Barry and Paul with their Pokémon out . Paul waved me over and I brought out Luminion and Hannah brought out Minun . Barry brought out Mantine and Paul brought brought out Electrabuzz . The teams were Hannah and Barry and Paul and Me .

"Luminion use Hydro Pump" "Mantine use Take Down" "Minun use Thunder" "Electrabuzz use Volt Tackle."

And the winning team is Barry and Hannah . It was getting dark and I remembered the Member's Card the guy gave me .

So we all went to the Harbor Inn to stay the night . A man was at the door way and lead each of us to a bed . Then each of us instantly fell asleep . A deep deep sleep .

We woke up on an island a dark island the moon was gone "a new moon" I said . Paul just stared at me with his dark eyes . I saw something moving in the distance Hannah yelled and then another figure moved in the shadows they were coming towards me "My Dream it is the same as my dream!" I tried to run but the figures caught me Paul pulled me back and yelled "RUN!"

I ran into the darkness . Barry, Hannah and Paul fighting the figures then a lot of figures came the figures' armies . On of the figures disappeared so I ran faster then I stopped at o pond and saw a man . He had white hair and a black coat he also had a rose in his hand . "Hello" he said "My name is Gaito my love sorry about the fright" "Your love ?" I asked .

I stood there unable to move he came closer and grabbed my wrist "Leanna" he whispered "I love you" I stood there unable to speak . Then out of nowhere a black shadow came and hit Gaito . Hard . Then and there I saw "Darkrai" I whispered .

Gaito yelled and Darkrai shot Dark Void at him so Gaito shot it away .

They started fighting over me . Then Hannah, Barry and Paul ran up to me and Paul hugged me .

Then I felt something everyone looked up and saw a white figure it had green eye with red pupils and green cheeks . It had a golden ring around its waist .

"Arceus" Hannah said in a small voice . Arceus was the creator of all the dimensions and worlds . I stared then my body felt hot .

I felt my body changing I looked down I was all white a golden ring around my waist all my Pokémon and all my friend Pokémon came out of their pokéballs and stared at me .

I looked at my reflection in the water and my eyes were green and the pupils were red . Hannah fell into Barry's arm and he blushed really hard .

I ran towards the tears in my eyes because my friend was hurt she was my best friend the one who could always make me smile .

Empoleon used Hydro Pump on her and she woke up .

"Daughter" Arceus said "Please help Gaito and Darkrai" I stared .

I hugged Paul harder and he hugged me harder .

I was Arceus's daughter then I kissed Gaito and Darkrai then Paul .

I didn't know why I did that but I ran afterwards I ran then fell .

I woke up in the bed "Was it all a dream" Then I saw a dusk ball on my belt and a shell with an rainbow pearl around my neck .

Paul was beside me staring at me his hand on my thigh I slapped him and saw Hannah and Barry kissing . I laughed and laughed .

Gaito, Darkrai and Paul were my lovers and I was the daughter of Arceus . I could do anything .

Hannah hugged me and we cried in each others arms .

We all went to the library to study ancient history on the legendaries of the world my family, my life, my key to the future and I went home to the spear pillar to go to different dimensions and different times .

To be continued.....


	2. The evil heart of friendship

I snatched a piece of toast while I was running out the door . Paul right outside my door smiling at me . We ran to the Spear Pillar to meet Hannah and Barry ,who were apparently dating, to go see Arceus my father .

We saw Hannah with her blonde hair in a ponytail and Barry who had a goofy smile on his face . Paul held my hand tighter as if something terrible would happen . Was something wrong ?

Hannah took out Mareep so it could light up the cave . We ran down halls and past pillars . Iwas in the lead because I could sense the way .

My Empoleon was nervous because he was about to meet the king of the heavens Arceus . Then out of nowhere Gaito grabbed me .

Paul's face was filled with fury . I tried to calm him down but to late he lounged at Gaito . Gaito dodged and Paul hit the wall . I ran over to him and held him for a long time . It was all too fast . Machoke carried Paul to Spear Pillar where I would kill Gaito . He took too many lives back then .

Arceus came in swiftly and quietly like the god he was . He gave each of us gifts except Hannah . I sensed a demonic aura coming from her . Barry yelled and an earthquake came Hannah's eyes turned all black and she smirked . I threw a sword at her and she dodged and she threw an axe at me . My arm was split open and was bleeding really bad Empoleon use Hydro Cannon on Hannah just to make her leave and she did very fast. Then I blacked out.

Arceus healed me and Paul put bandages on my wounds. "Leanna are you all right?" Barry asked. "Yeah I'm fine" I responded. Hannah was possessed by a demon. I run out of their crying. I left all of my pokémon inside. Paul must have too because I didn't see his belt on his waist. He held me. I felt a little better. Then i felt something on my thigh... Paul's hand. I looked up at his handsome face. Asleep.

I laid him down his hand went more up. I blushed a very deep red. Then I fell asleep. When I woke up I realized that Gaito needed to die now. So all of us went to his catsle. When Gaito saw us he thought if was for a visit. Well I fooled him when he wasn't looking Paul and I struck him right in the heart with swords. Yeah I know cheesy.

Well anyways we called our team Team HL. You know why. I will not stop until I save Hannah. For she is my best friend.

Paul's POV

I will help Leanna until the end. No matter what. Barry is heartbroken. Wimp. Anyways yeah I'm turning nice. But not mushy nice ok. Laters.

Lady Leanna: Hey guys sorry about no first break we had to get ready.

Hannah: I TURNED EVIL!

Barry: Calm down Hannah

Paul:*sweatdrop*

Lady Leanna: Ok then Guys I hope you liked this chapter I killed Gaito.

Gaito: I know I still live in your mind.

Darkrai: **sigh**

Everyone: SHUT UP GAITO!

Lady Leanna holds up a frying pan and hits Gaito.

Lady Leanna: Sit boy!

Slam

Darkrai: You put prayer beads on him?

Lady Leanna: Just a trick I picked up from Inuyasha and Kagome.

Hannah: Yeah good time good times.

Barry: **sweatdrop**

**Lady Leanna: Hope you enjoyed this chapter another will be here soon. **

**Everyone: Later!**


End file.
